


Confessions

by theparanoidwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, crack drabble, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparanoidwriter/pseuds/theparanoidwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack drabble in which Armin has a secret to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh.
> 
> DRUG MENTION BRIEFLY

5:25. Five more minutes until they should be there. Armin locked the phone screen then slid it back into his pocket. He ran one hand through his hair. He felt like he was in one of those cliché movie moments where the character heaved a heavy sigh and paced the living room before everybody arrived and they confessed. He wasn't that far off, but he didn't pace. Not now. He had been up late all last night with Annie at the gym and he wondered how he managed to stand on his jellyfish legs right now.  
5:27. Three more minutes. How had he gotten into this mess anyways?  
Your secret or confessing it? A voice inside his head asked.  
He didn't know the answer to the first one, other than it was a fluke in his genes. As for the latter, well....  
It had been not too long ago. He had been close to being found out by Annie, but luck was on his side that one time. But as they had laid there, both faces flushed, he realized that he might not always be so lucky. He had to come clean, but with school everybody was busy.  
5:29. One more minute. Their work loads weren't so great now, so they would be able to come. His parents and grandfather might have been okay with it, but they were family and they had to, didn't they?  
He jumped at the knock on the door and then he sighed heavily. Nobody knew, nobody had to know, did they? He could just play it off as something else, give them smiles and maybe some food. They could watch a movie or something.  
You still could. After.  
He opened the door and let Reiner and Bertholdt slip in.  
You know...if they're still here after they find out.  
Armin clenched his fist. 'Don't think like that. They haven't left you yet.”  
5:30. Only two people, not that big of an audience, he could do this. Then the doorbell rang and he let in Connie, Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Christa.  
Well, fuck.  
They all looked eager to hear whatever it was that had Armin in a twist. There was one person missing from the equation - the one that his secret would affect the most.  
Sasha plopped down on the couch nearby and popped open a bag of chips- he didn’t remember her walking in with it where could she have gotten it from? Maybe he’d better not think too much on it. Connie fished for a chip only for sasha to grin and swipe it away at the last minute.  
As Sasha pulled back her elbow she just nearly missed Jean’s groin, getting him snarling a be careful’.  
Armin was grateful for the small interruption as he still considered how to tell them. He couldn’t help but imagine their faces as he told them : “I have a very rare medical condition in which when I blush too profusely-” that was it. Maybe he could just present them with a whole bunch of medical jargon and hope for the best that they wouldn’t understand what he said and wouldn’t ask for any further clarification. And they were too busy arguing over something now, so he could say it. Nobody would hear.  
Ymir, who had stretched herself out comfortable on another chair looked over at Armin and asked, “So what did you round us all up for? What’s the big secret?”  
That sparked everybody else’s attention again. Sasha and Connie stopped in their bickering and Connie turned in mid reach for the bag of chips suspended just out of his reach. Mikasa looked on with some concern etched across her face the same as Eren. Christa elbowed Ymir lightly after she whispered something into her ear, and Marco turned, hand around Jean’s waist.  
Reiner and Ymir shared nearly identical grins as they asked what his secret was. “Do you have a sixth toe? Afraid of mayonnaise? Drug dealer? Hook me up man.”  
They all went downhill from there, not allowing him a moment to answer.  
You make them here at home don’t you? Popping pills? Popping tags? Do you have twenty dollars in your pocket? Armin is the thrift shopping king, aren’t you Armin? Hey, where them deals at? Do you deal cheap clothes, is that your secret Armin? It’s safe with me, man, just hook me up with a good vest and I won’t spill a word.  
How ridiculous could you get? He had finally heard enough of it and opened his mouth to quiet them when his phone went off. Orange Colored Sky filled the air and he felt the blood rushing to his face as he saw a room filled with quirked eyebrows.  
Just answer the phone, see who it is.  
Incoming call: Annie Leonhardt.  
He glanced over at them, signaling for them to give him a minute before he took a few steps away and hit the accept call button.  
“Annie?”  
“I got held up at work. What did you need? I’m stuck in traffic.”  
“I um, uh, we can just do it another time so everybody is all here.”  
“Oi,you have speaker on your phone, don’t you? You already dragged us all down here so just spit it out already.” Ymir offered Armin the biggest shiteating grin when he turned towards her voice.  
He groaned as some of the others piped in. Eren, Jean, and Reiner being some of the loudest voices, claiming that they’d all gone down here and unless he shushed them with pizza….Armin didn’t have the money to buy their pizza silence.  
“What about you, Annie?”  
“Just put me on speaker, tiger.”  
His finger tripped on time for tiger to be audible for the entire room.  
Shoot me now.  
“Tiger, eh? Why don’t you pounce on your fair lady?”  
Definitely more blood rushing to his cheeks.  
“Stalk your prey and get right on that.”  
“I bet he’s already been on that.”  
“More than once.”  
“Didn’t you hear about in the library?”  
“Armin, did you really?”  
What was this? He hadn’t signed up for this for any of this...but some of their questions brought back memories….  
“Armin’s so red!”  
“he’s a tomato!”  
Not yet…  
All these comments on the color of his face were unnecessary. As if he wasn’t already aware of how red he was. If he got any redder…  
Something happened on Annie’s end of the line, the signal glitched or something because he swore that he heard a moan come off her end. He looked around at the room, but nobody seemed to have heard it.  
Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.  
He cursed how his mind worked as the only thing in his minds was Annie’s moan, every memory he had heard related to that beatiful sound flooded his mind and he stood silent, in his thoughts. ..until a voice called out, “Armin?”  
The eyes were all on him once again.  
“You spaced out there, what were you thinking about?”  
“I was..” definitely not thinking about my girlfriend’s bare skin against mine. About the friction. About the scent of her shampoo in her hair mingled with the stench of sweat as-  
“Armin?”  
“I just.. I was thinking…”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Tiger?”  
Fuck. The last thing he needed was Annie’s voice again. He felt every bit of blood in his body rush to his face and in the few brief seconds he knew that he wouldn’t have to tell them his secret.  
There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, there was a rather large tomato with Armin’s familiar blonde bob atop it.  
“What. The. Fuck.”  
Even as a tomato, Armin could feel the heat searing across as everybody took the sight in.  
“Dude.”  
“Whoa.”  
Well there was no laughter yet...that was something.  
His phone remained on the floor where it had dropped, Annie’s voice projected from it and asked what was going on. The entire group stood in silent shock and observation a moment longer before Mikasa picked up the phone.  
“Armin-”  
Connie and Sasha grabbed the phone grinning, “Your boyfriend’s a big, red tomato!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname of tiger for Armin inspired by askladannie  
> Idea for Armin’s ringtone for Annie goes to foxberryblue on tumblr
> 
> thank thee!
> 
>  
> 
> It ends abruptly because that's how I roll.


End file.
